This invention relates to gas-powered guns, and, more particularly, to a loader and detent assembly for gas-powdered guns.
Some gas-powered guns are provided with swing, linear, or rotary loaders which hold a plurality of projectiles. The loaders are movable to bring each projectile into a firing position in which the projectile is aligned with the barrel of the gun.
Gas-powered guns which are equipped with loaders require close tolerances and/or gas seals to minimize gas loss between the source of pressurized gas, the loader, and the barrel. Close tolerances increase the cost of manufacturing the guns. Gas seals increase the number of parts and also increase the manufacturing expense and the complexity of the gun.
The invention provides a loader assembly which minimizes gas leakage while permitting liberal manufacturing tolerances. A detent is engageable with each projectile port in the loader for maintaining the projectile port in alignment with the barrel. The detent is forced against the loader by a spring, and the loader is thereby forced against the barrel to seal the detent, the loader, and the barrel. The detent is generally cylindrical and is provided with a gas passage therethrough. When the gun is fired, pressurized gas provides an additional sealing force against the detent.